


at your service

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Blind Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Like super PG-13 material, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: MJ sets Peter up with a date from someone she met on the internet, and leaves out one very important detail to Peter. His date is a paid escort, and Peter has no idea.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	at your service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katiebug9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug9/gifts).



> Here's my next bingo fill for Starkerfestivals bingo! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Online Dating

* * *

Peter saw his phone vibrate on his desk, catching it before it falls off the side with a quiet ‘oof’. “Hello?” He answered, still leaning awkwardly to the side. 

“Peter.” Sitting back up, he pushed the speaker symbol on his phone and set it back down so he could continue studying. MJ’s picture that he’d saved as her contact photo showed up on the background before going to black. “Are you ready for Friday night?” 

“What’s Friday night?” He puts the cap of his highlighter against his lips, and highlights the last sentence he read in his book. “Do we have plans??” 

“ _Peter_.” He hears her groan, which isn’t unusual so he doesn’t think too much about it. “Did you forget that you've got that gala for the science department?” 

“Crap.” The highlighter drops into the seam of his textbook. “That means I gotta dress nice, doesn’t it?” 

“And you should bring a date. Which, let me guess - since you forgot, you definitely haven’t asked anyone, have you?” 

He thunks his head down onto the desk. “Nope.” 

“You can’t keep going to these events alone. You know that if I was there, I’d join you, but I’m nowhere near you.” 

Rubbing his forehead, Peter sighs. “I know. Why’d you pick UCLA again?” 

“Because the west coast is awesome.” 

“God, who are you? Where’s my best friend?” He grins, looking at his phone. “I don’t have time to find a date. It’s Wednesday.” 

“Don’t worry - I’m going to take care of it for you.” The determination in her voice scares him. “Just be ready to leave at 8.” 

“MJ, what are you going to do?” 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. Just be ready on Friday night. Dressed nice. Take pictures and send to me, so I can tell you yes or no.” 

Peter leans back against his chair and groans. “You’re joking, right? MJ, if you’re going to set me up with one of your friends, I’m just going to go ahead and say no right now.” 

“No, I’m not. Have some faith in me, Pete. Geez. Okay, gotta go.” The call ends before he gets a chance to say goodbye to his best friend. 

He looks at his textbook, and picks up his highlighter, but the pages very well could be blank because he can’t really see anything at the moment. MJ is going to get him a date for an event he doesn’t even want to go to, but because he’s on a full ride scholarship for the science department, he is socially obligated to attend these parties. Too bad the parties tend to be for alumni, which makes him feel especially weird because he looks a lot younger than he is. Which gives these people the opportunity to ask him questions he’d rather not really discuss with them. 

A couple of hours later, a text comes through from MJ. “ _Okay, date secured. He’s going to pick you up at 8 on Friday. Have fun!_ ” 

Sighing, he drops his head back down on his desk. _I guess I have a date_. Friday is going to be a disaster. He can already tell it’s going to be awful.

***

Peter sends MJ a few different texts on Friday afternoon, having her help him decide what outfit looks best. He winds up choosing to wear a jean jacket, a plain white tee and plaid green pants. He almost thinks it's too casual, but MJ insists that he makes the look work, and with the dressier pants it looks like it belongs. Dressing nice isn’t really his forte, so he takes her word for it. 

His doorbell rings at precisely eight, and with a nervous cough he walks over to the door and opens it. “O-Oh.” He greets his date, who is standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers and a handsome smile. He’s thrown for a loop as he expected MJ to set him up with a girl, but instead there’s a man standing at his door - someone _much_ older than he expects, but that’s okay. This guy is really hot. Wavy hair, glasses, brown eyes, and a trimmed goatee that looks like it might be fun to have scrape against his skin. _Wait, what??_ He blinks a few times, wondering where that thought came from, still staring at the person in front of him. 

“Hello.” His voice is silky smooth, Peter’s knees wanting to give out as he watches him hold out the flowers to him. “I’m Tony. You’re Peter Parker, right?” 

“I am.” He takes the flowers and looks down at them. “C-Come on in.” He trips over his own feet as he starts to walk to his small kitchenette in his studio apartment. “Thanks for this.” 

“You’re welcome.” The sound of soft footfalls let Peter know that Tony’s followed him into his apartment. “Nice place you got here.” 

“It’s not much.” Peter puts the flowers into a makeshift vase - aka an empty pitcher that now has some water in it to keep the flowers alive. “You ready to go?” 

“Car’s parked out front.” Tony nods, and offers him his arm. Peter takes it, grabbing his keys off the counter, then puts his phone into his pocket. “What sort of party is it we’re going to tonight? Do I need to know anything important about you?” 

He blushes, and shakes his head. “It’s mostly a party for old people.” He sees Tony’s eyes widen, and Peter instantly feels remorse. “I mean!!! Not old people, old people.” He groans and sighs. “Can you ask me that question again?” 

“What sort of party is it we’re going to?” Tony humors him with a smirk on his lips which makes Peter just want to let go of his arm and turn back up the stairs. “Are you someone important? Receiving an award? Do I need to talk you up tonight?” 

“No.” Peter stares in shock at the very expensive automobile that Tony stops in front of. “Is that your Lambo??” 

“Too extravagant? I don’t mind swinging by my place and getting a different car, if you’d rather not be this ostentatious.” Tony opens the door for him, Peter staring as the winged door lifts up. 

“N-No, this is okay.” Holy shit, where did MJ find this guy? Peter gets into the car, and feels like his heart is going to beat right out of his chest. Tony gets into the driver’s seat, and Peter notices he unbuttons his jacket as he sits down. “The party is for my department in college. Not _my_ department, but the department I’m majoring in. They have these galas once every couple of months, and all the students that are on scholarship are supposed to be in attendance.” 

“Sounds boring.” Tony revs the car up, and then they’re driving down the street, garnering stares as they drive. “You don’t date often, do you?” 

“No.” Peter holds tight to his seatbelt as Tony takes a turn fast, but then doesn’t fishtail. “I don’t really have time to date. So, my friend said she was going to set me up.” 

“I promise you will have a good time tonight, Pete.” 

_Pete_. He likes the way that sounds. Not very many people call him that, most choosing to just call him by his last name. “I hope so, Tony.” 

“I know so.” 

***

The party is a huge success. Peter finds out he’s getting extra funding for his project, which is another reason why it had been important for him to be in attendance. His professor hadn’t bothered to tell him why, but had said that if he didn’t show up it would reflect bad on him. Tony is gracious the entire time - getting him alcohol, dancing with him, standing next to him as he talks with alumni. Peter’s surprised by how well Tony can converse with his classmates, as most people find their field a little on the more nerdy side. 

“I love this kind of stuff.” Tony says, after one particularly lengthy talk about chemistry. “I used to be a real science nerd in high school. Didn’t stick with it, though. Had other things I wanted to pursue.” 

“Like what?” Peter asks, as they stand close to one another, sipping on some shitty cab sauv. 

“A gentleman never reveals his secrets.” A wink is thrown his way, and Peter has to physically put his hand against the nearby chair so that he doesn’t fall over swooning. “Want to go on the dance floor again?” 

“S-Sure.” 

By the end of the night, Peter’s feet are sore from spending so much time on his feet. Tony drives him back home, and then parks in front of his apartment building. He leans against his shoulder, thoroughly happy with how well everything went tonight. Peter’s really not ready to say goodbye, and debates on how he should ask Tony to stay awhile. 

“I had a really great time tonight, Tony,” Peter says, as they sit in the car. 

“I had a really nice time tonight too, Pete.” Tony smiles, making his heart pound faster. 

“So, um….” He tries to swallow his nerves away, but he’s having a tough time. “I was wondering, maybe we could see each other again?” 

“Sure.” The answer surprises him. Peter starts to open his mouth to say something, but then Tony keeps talking. “I know your friend paid for tonight, but you can get my agency’s number from her.”

That news makes his heart stop in his chest. “I’m sorry….what?” 

“I said that you can call my agency.” Tony repeats, as if Peter doesn’t understand English. “You know - Professional Men for Hire?” 

“Wait, what??” Peter takes the seatbelt off, and stares at Tony. “What are you talking about, _paid_??? MJ paid you?? Agency???” 

Tony closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. “Yeah, your friend MJ? Is that her name?” Peter nods his head fast. “She called and said you needed a date for tonight. Paid in advance so you could just enjoy tonight. She-” 

“You’re a HOOKER??” 

“Excuse me.” Tony glares at him, then shakes his head. “I’m a companionship escort, thank you very much.” He reaches across Peter, and opens the door for him. “And so what if I was an actual sex worker? There’s nothing wrong with that kind of work.” 

Peter is still trying to figure everything out. _MJ paid for an escort. For me. I thought this was a blind date. What the fucking fuck is fucking going on_. He doesn’t even think about it. He gets out of the car, and starts to walk up the stairs to his apartment, then turns around and goes back to the car. “Tony.” He knocks on the window, hoping he hasn’t thoroughly made a mess of all of this. “Please? Roll down the window??” 

It’s cold out now, and he shivers as he tries to stay warm. The window finally rolls down, Tony staring at him with an annoyed look on his face. “Are you back to tell me how awful I am at my job? Because I thought you were having a good time.” 

“I was! But you see - I didn’t know you were paid to spend time with me.” He tries to be as polite as possible, hoping he’s not coming off sounding like an ass right now. “MJ didn’t tell me she was buying me a date. She just said she was setting me up, so I thought this was a blind date!” 

“It wasn’t.” 

“I know!” 

“What your friend tells you and doesn’t tell you is between you and your friend.” Tony turns back to face forward. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got somewhere I need to be. You know - gotta go fuck some guy for another grand.” 

“A GRAND?!” 

“Good night, Mr. Parker. This was thrilling.” The window is rolled up, and he watches Tony pull away from the curb in his fancy car. 

He stands on the sidewalk, staring at the Lamborghini, still trying to work out what had just happened. They had been having a good time, a really good time - and it was all fake?? He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and dials MJ. Putting the phone to his ear, he takes the few seconds it takes to ring to try and calm himself down. But by the time she picks up, he’s back to being upset again. 

“How’d it go?” She asks, not even saying hello to him. “Was he hot?” 

“You hired me an escort?!” He hisses into the phone, as he unlocks his front door. “MJ - what the fuck??”

“You needed a date. I found them online and the company had great reviews. Why not spend a little money and make sure that the date is perfect. Was he perfect? He came highly recommended.” 

“By WHO?” Peter shouts, no longer caring if his neighbors hear him. “MJ - you should have told me he was an escort. I legit thought I was on a date!” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, ‘oh’.” He drops down onto his couch with a groan. “Talk about disappointment with a capital D.” 

“I would have had to pay extra for that.” 

Picking up a throw pillow, he screams into it. “Mi _chelle_. While I appreciate you looking out for me, and wanting to make sure I don’t look like a complete idiot in a romance department around my friends here at school, please - for the love of God - don’t fucking set me up with an escort again. I’ll just go onto Tindr if I want to go on a date with a random person.” 

“But you had a good time, right?” 

“Yes, that’s the problem.” 

“I don’t see how this is a problem, Peter.” 

He picks up the pillow, and this time squeezes it against his chest. “I like him. And I thought he liked me back. I thought we had a connection. But apparently it’s because you paid him a lot of money to be that way with me.” 

“I’m sorry. You’re right - I should have told you I was hiring you an escort. Was he cute? You haven’t told me if he was or not.” 

“He’s really fucking hot, and I hate you so much because I thought I had a chance with him.” Peter knocks his head back against his couch and looks up at the ceiling. “He picked me up in a fucking Lambo.” 

She whistles into the phone. “Wow. Dude’s got some serious cash. Who knew that escort work would be that lucrative?” 

“Not the point MJ.” 

“Do you want the agency’s number? Email?” 

Peter wants to say no, because if he gets it and he pays for more time with Tony, then he’s looking desperate. Which he is. Sort of. Not really. It’s been a really long time since he’s dated anyone. _Sigh_. “Kind of? But no. I shouldn’t. I can't afford to pay for shit like that. ” 

“What if I pay for another date for you?” 

“Why would you even do that?” 

“Because I feel bad. I should have told you. And now you’re going to be pining away for a guy that is paid to like you. Maybe a second meeting will do the both of you wonders.” 

He shakes his head. “It’s still going to end the same. He doesn’t like me like that. He’s paid to like me. I’m legit going to be single for the rest of my fucking life. That’s it.” 

“Peter, come on. Stop being so melodramatic.” 

“MJ - he’s super out of my league. I’m never going to see him again, unless I pay for it. That’s dumb, right? Paying someone to date me is dumb.” 

“Who knows? Maybe you should go on Tindr, or Grindr. If the stars align, you might meet him in the wild.” 

Picking up the pillow, he tucks it behind his head. “You’re just being mean now. Whatever. If you feel obligated to pay for a second date, I won’t say no. Although I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m an asshole, so there’s that. He could refuse to go out with me.” 

“All the more reason you should see if you can find him online.” 

“I’m not a fucking stalker, MJ. I don’t have time for that. Remember? This is how you got me into this mess - because I don’t have time to find someone to take to these types of events.” 

“When’s the next one?” 

Peter picks up his calendar. “Next month, second Saturday.” 

“Invite him to that.” 

“That’s in six weeks, MJ.” 

“Good. That means he’ll have forgotten about this.” 

“What about me? I won’t have forgotten about it.” 

He hears MJ snort. “Whatever. Okay - I’ll pay for him again for that day. You want the agency’s number? Or should I take care of it?” 

“If I get their number, I’m going to feel obligated to call. And that’s dumb because I can’t afford to pay for an escort. No matter how handsome he is, and how good he is at his job.” 

“Then leave it to me. Go to bed, Peter. It’s late.” 

“You’re three hours behind me!” 

“Night.” 

He looks at his phone and sighs again. He wants that agency name, but really - what would the point be? He’s just going to make an ass of himself if he sees Tony again. MJ says he’ll get to see him again for his next party. Maybe it’ll work. Or, maybe Tony is going to refuse to service him, which he would have every right to do. 

Glancing at the calendar, he knows it’s going to be a long six weeks until this next function. He hopes he won’t think about Tony that often. But he knows himself, and after the night they just had, he knows that Tony is going to be the only thing on his mind for a bit. 

***

Peter fixes the knot at his throat, looking in the mirror as he gets ready for the gala event. MJ had sent him a text earlier saying she’d contacted the agency, but it seemed that Tony was no longer working there. Peter had wanted to cry when he heard this news, but instead just said ‘Okay’, and then had to wait to see who the hell is going to be showing up at his door tonight. 

Someone knocks on his door at precisely eight, and he turns his head so fast that it puts a crick in his neck. “Shit.” He groans, rubbing the back of his neck as he leaves his bathroom to go to the front door. Hoping he looks decent for whoever is being paid to take him out, he takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

“Hello.” Tony is standing there with another bouquet of flowers, and a smirk on his lips. “I’m here to take you out.” 

“W-What?” Peter stares at him, not at all believing what he’s seeing. “W-What are you doing here??” 

“Mr. Parker, do you have hearing problems? I know I’m older than you, so if either of us is going to have a hearing problem, it would be me. But _my_ hearing is fine, thank you.” Tony holds the bouquet of flowers out to him. “For you. May I come in?” 

“S-Sure.” He steps to the side after taking the flowers from him, then heads to his kitchenette to grab the pitcher. “Um, so - I thought you weren’t working at the agency anymore.” Peter puts the flowers into the pitcher after filling it with a little bit of water, then looks over at Tony, who is looking a some of the pictures he has up on the walls. 

“Cute.” Tony points to a picture of him, MJ and his other best friend Ned - the three of them winning the decathlon in Florida their senior year of high school. “Let me guess - is that MJ?” 

“It is.” Peter nods his head, then goes to stand by the front door. “Are we heading out to the party?” 

“Not yet.” 

Peter blinks a few times, but tries not to panic. “Okay.”

“First of all.” Tony walks over to him, Peter taking a few steps backwards until his back hits his kitchen counter. “You’re right - I did quit the agency. I’m no longer doing that sort of work.” 

“A-Are you a full time prostitute now???” 

“Oh, my God.” The man who hasn’t left his thoughts in the past six weeks rolls his eyes, and shakes his head. “That was a _joke_ , Pete. And even if I was, who cares. It’s a decent living. Hell, I had a friend that did cam work and was making triple what I make in a week for being an escort.” 

“W-What sort of work do you do?” 

“I work in my family’s business.” 

“Oh, that sounds fun?” 

“Not really, but it pays the bills. I was doing companion work as a side gig. It saves me the trouble of having to perform a societal functions, which I have a lot to go to myself due to my family’s business.” 

He nods his head, sort of understanding what Tony is saying. “Okay, so if you’re not an escort, then what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here tonight as an actual blind date. But not, because you know who I am.” 

“But how? Why??”    


“Because your friend is tenacious, and tracked me down.” Tony pulls his phone out of his pocket, and shows him a text message and he can see the initials ‘MJ’ as the contact. “She somehow found me, and told me that she messed up. And that she wanted to hire me again to take you to another function after finding out I no longer worked for my old agency.” 

He can feel himself wanting to grow smaller as he feels like Tony is upset with him. “I didn’t tell her to do that.” 

“I know you didn’t.” The expression on his face softens, making Peter feel a tiny bit better. “She knows she messed up, and to be totally truthful, I had a really nice time with you that night. I wish we’d met under different circumstances, because you are definitely cute - maybe a little young.” 

“Hey.” 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Tony smiles, which makes Peter’s heart jump into his throat. “But I don’t normally date someone that’s still in college.” 

“Does it help that I’m almost done with my degree, and will be completing a masters next?” Peter asks, hoping he doesn’t sound as young as he feels. “How old are you anyway?” 

“Almost fifty.” 

“Fuck.” 

“And you?” 

“Twenty-two.” 

“Fuck.” 

They both look at each other and laugh. “Okay, so whatever. Age is just a number.” Peter’s trying not to panic, as he realizes that Tony is here because he wants to be here. “She didn’t pay you to do this, did she?” 

“She tried, but I told her no. We’re going to do this the way you thought it was the first night we met.” The space between them grows smaller as Tony steps closer to him. “What do you say? How about we go on a real date tonight?” 

“To my party?” 

“To your party - dinner afterwards - then back here?” Tony starts to lower his head, and in a panic, Peter is quick to turn his own before their lips can connect. “Or not.” 

“N-No! It’s just - this is a lot, okay??” Peter turns his head, and finds that their lips are dangerously close to each other. “A-Are you going to kiss me?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

Tony’s hot breath against his lips makes him whimper softly. “Yes.” 

“Good.” 

Their lips touch, and he feels a jolt travel down the length of his body as his lips push back against Tony’s with a soft kiss. This is real - this isn’t a paid kiss, but a kiss that’s happening because two people like each other. He puts one arm around Tony’s neck, then pushes the other to be underneath his arm, and slowly opens his mouth as the tip of Tony’s tongue touches his lower lip. He moans into the kiss as their tongues touch, his body grower weaker as the need to breathe starts to become prevalent. 

“You good, Pete?” Tony asks as their kiss comes to an end, Peter panting softly as he stares up at him with both pupils fully dilated. “Ready to go to that party now?” 

He nods his head, afraid if he speaks that this spell is going to be broken. Grabbing his jacket, he follows Tony out of his apartment, and follows him to the street. He expects to see the Lambo, but no - there’s a different car now sitting out front of his apartment complex. It’s an Aston Martin, with the driver’s seat on the left side, which Peter stops short before going to walk around the car. 

“Is it weird driving on that side?” He asks, after getting buckled in. “I bet it’s weird.” 

“It takes a little getting used to.” 

“A Lambo, and now this? Just what do you do for a living, Tony?” Peter asks, as they pull out onto the street. 

“I told you, I work with my parents. My father, mostly.” 

“Who’s your father? Howard Stark?” He jokes, as Howard Stark owns Stark Industries, which is the leader in technological advancement in the world. They are responsible for the best tech gadgets, and then some on the market. 

“Yes.” 

Peter blinks, then turns to look at Tony. “What?” 

“I said yes.” Tony shrugs his shoulders. “My dad is Howard Stark, and my mother is Maria Stark.” 

He stares in shock. “I’m sorry, did you just say you’re a Stark?” 

“I did.” 

“What the fuck!” 

“What the fuck indeed.” The pleased smile on Tony’s face does this to his stomach. “Listen, not a lot of people know that, okay? I tend to keep a low profile because I don’t care. My father insists that I show my face more, which is why I’m going to be going to these sorts of events myself in the near future. And I was thinking…” 

Peter looks out at the road, still not believing that he’s in the car with a legit billionaire. “Yeah? What were you thinking?” Tony could say that he was thinking about roasting a fat pig on a spike outside of the school and Peter would have just nodded his head and said yes. 

“Come with me to my next party.” 

“What??” 

“It’ll be just like what we’re going to tonight. Which, by the way, we’re here.” Tony pulls up to the valet at the hotel this event is taking place at. “What do you say?” 

“I’m in a nightmare.” 

“No, you’re in the best dream ever.” Peter swoons at the way Tony grins at him. “Come on - maybe it’s an open bar.” 

“You’re driving!” 

“For you. You need a drink.” 

“I really fucking do.” 

People at the party are wooed by Tony, just as they had been wooed by him at the last social event. Peter can’t help but feel good as people compliment him and his taste. Tony is a true charmer, Peter in awe when he hears him address people he’d only met once as if they were long lost friends. They dance together, laugh together, and everything is perfect. He knows that this time - this date is real, and it feels good knowing that. 

When it gets time to go back to his apartment, Peter knows what he wants to do and he’s not going to accept no for an answer. “Come upstairs for a nightcap.” 

“I can’t drink, remember?” There’s a playful smirk on Tony’s lips. “Because I’m _driving_.” 

“Come upstairs so we can fuck.” He blurts out, not at all caring anymore. 

The smirk on Tony’s face turns to a smile. “I think that can definitely be arranged, Pete.” 

As soon as they enter his apartment, it becomes a race to see who can get the other undressed faster. Peter wins, only by a few short seconds as Tony has to take off more clothes than he does. But then, they drop onto his bed together, and soon hands and lips are touching everywhere - Peter melting into his body. He grabs the lube and some condoms, then puts them into Tony’s hand, who takes them without any comment - funny, sexy or otherwise - and then his cock is pushing into Peter’s body, the both of them moaning low at the feeling. Peter can only hold on as Tony takes him for the ride of his life, his first orgasm hitting him hard and fast, without any way to stop it. 

The second is slower, more sensual than the first, as Tony whispers all the things he plans on doing to him over the next few weeks. Peter can only moan and nod his head in approval, happy that Tony’s here with him like this. By the third round, he’s thoroughly spent and flops down onto Tony’s chest, hair damp with sweat as he tries to breathe normally. 

“You’ll come with me to my event, right?” Tony asks, his fingers combing through his hair. 

Peter nods his head. “You gonna pay me?” 

“Hah hah.” 

“Yeah, I thought it was funny too.” He lifts his head, a grin plastered onto his face. “I hope you’ll give me your number this time.” 

“Baby, I’m going to give you a whole lot more than just my number.” Tony lowers his head, and kisses him softly. “We’re in this for the long haul, Pete.” 

“I love the sound of that, Tony.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
